Amor e Devoção
by Akane Kamiya
Summary: -fic reeditada- Era Feudal, uma época de guerras e batalhas incessantes. Sakura é uma jovem sacerdotisa que só quer viver em paz em meio a esse caos. Mas quando um soldado e estranhos seres mágicos surgem, ela vê sua vida mudada para sempre.
1. Sonho

**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp. Apenas peguei seus personagens emprestado.

**Amor e Devoção**

**Capítulo 1 - Sonho**

O sol começou a se pôr por detrás das montanhas, mais um dia que terminava. Aos poucos, a floresta ia ficando escura. Os animais se recolhiam às suas tocas e ninhos. Sakura parou de varrer o chão do templo e observou o pôr-do-sol. Sorriu e sentiu-se mais relaxada. Aquela cena sempre era muito bonita. E pensar que em meio a essa paisagem havia guerras acontecendo.

Uma brisa suave agitou-lhe os curtos cabelos. Uma sacerdotisa que não possuía cabelos compridos era coisa rara de se ver. Na verdade, uma igual não deveria existir. Seus olhos eram verdes radiantes, algo que ninguém sabia como explicar num lugar onde todos possuíam olhos negros ou castanhos.

Ela logo voltou a sua tarefa pois tinha que terminá-la antes que ficasse muito escuro. Era incrível a quantidade de poeira que se acumulava naquele chão. Terminou rapidamente e deu uma última olhada para o horizonte. Já havia anoitecido por completo. Arrepiou-se com o vento frio lhe tocando a pele do rosto. Virou-se e caminhou templo adentro. Observou sua jovem amiga carregando uma bacia d'água. E parecia pesado devido ao esforço que ela demonstrava. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu para ajudá-la.

"Tomoyo, deixe que eu carrego isso!" Parou ao seu lado e fez menção de pegar o objeto.

"Tudo bem, eu posso carregar sozinha." A morena sorriu, embora seu cansaço estivesse evidente. A outra não hesitou em sorrir.

"Eu já disse que eu carrego." Fechou os olhos e fez uma cara séria enquanto dizia as palavras. Pegou a bacia dos braços da amiga e ela carregou sua vassoura. Tomoyo pôs a mão sobre a boca, disfarçando o sorriso. "Para quem é isso?"

"É para o Touya." Tomoyo pronunciou as palavras com cuidado e já sem diversão. Sakura balançou a cabeça, avisando que tinha entendido. Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça logo depois.

Tudo era culpa daquela guerra sem sentido. Já perdera o pai nisso, não deixaria que isso acontecesse com seu irmão. Em um lapso de memória, o rosto de sua mãe veio à sua mente. Alargou os olhos surpresa, por que lembrara disso? Lembrou-se da última vez que a vira. Estava saindo para colher algumas frutas na floresta. Sorria, como sempre fazia. Mas naquele dia, estava especialmente radiante. Sakura tinha oito anos quando acontecera. A mãe fora morta por soldados inimigos que estavam indo atacar o vilarejo onde moravam. Seu pai, Fujitaka, se escondeu com ela e seu irmão. Fora terrível, o vilarejo tinha sido destruído. Havia poucas pessoas vivas, todas à beira da morte.

Uma sacerdotisa que ninguém conhecia viera ajudá-los. Enterraram à todos e cuidaram dos feridos. Fora então que seu pai encontrara o corpo de sua mãe. E ele partira para a guerra. Talvez, no fundo, ele queria realmente aquilo. Talvez as coisas não tivessem mais sentido sem a esposa. Era no que Sakura queria acreditar. Apesar do que fazia, ela acreditava em verdadeiro amor, pois seus pais sempre pareceram feitos um para o outro. E quando se recuperaram, os aldeões ajudaram a reconstruir o vilarejo. Construíram também um templo, já que a sacerdotisa resolvera ficar.

Sakura a admirava muito. Era uma mulher incrível, Mizuki Kaho. Tornou-se sua aprendiz junto com Tomoyo, sua tão valiosa amiga que perdera os pais no ataque dos soldados. Desde então, haviam se passado nove anos. Mizuki morava no templo, construído especialmente para isso, um pouco afastado do vilarejo, auxiliando-as quando necessário. Touya, há pouco tempo, fora convocado para uma batalha. Depois de algumas semanas, Mizuki o encontrara desmaiado na floresta, bem próximo do templo. Havia um ferimento bem grave em seu peito. Era incrível ele ter sobrevivido, mas Sakura era muito grata por isso.

"Sakura?" a voz de Tomoyo tirou-a de seus devaneios. Sakura virou o rosto e olhou-a surpresa, enquanto a outra sorria. "Você me pareceu perdida por alguns instantes!"

"Ah, é? Desculpe. É que estava lembrando de umas coisas..." Dirigiu-lhe um belo sorriso. Logo chegaram ao quarto onde Touya repousava. Entraram e assustaram-se ao vê-lo tentar se levantar. "Touya! Deite-se já!"

"Não deveria estar se esforçando!" Declarou Tomoyo, forçando-o a se deitar novamente. Touya resmungou algo incompreensível.

"Eu já estou bem. Não aguento mais ficar aqui deitado." O rapaz desviou o olhar. Sakura suspirou, como ele era teimoso e cabeça-dura. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e pôs a bacia no chão.

"Deixe-me ver o ferimento." Ela retirou o lençol de cima do irmão.

Abriu um pouco a parte de cima do kimono que ele usava. Delicadamente, retirou as ataduras de seu abdômen e observou o ferimento. Estava cicatrizando, o que a fez sorrir aliviada. Pegou o pano que estava mergulhado na água e torceu-o, tirando o excesso. Passou-o com cuidado sobre o ferimento. Touya gemeu ao sentir aquela incômoda ardência. Sakura pegou uma pequena tigela que continha uma espécie de pasta e passou-a pelo ferimento cuidadosamente. Logo depois, pegou novas ataduras e enfaixou o irmão novamente.

"Pronto." Sorriu ao ver a cara feia que o irmão fizera.

"Monstrenga." Disse num tom nervoso.

"Também te adoro." Ela disse com veemência. Era um tanto peculiar a forma como Touya demonstrava seu carinho por ela. Orgulho, dizia para si mesma. "Bom, daqui à pouco traremos o seu jantar. Vamos, Tomoyo." Levantou-se e caminhou para a porta, mas logo virou-se novamente para o rapaz. "E nem pense em sair daí, ouviu?"

"Não me enche, monstrenga." Ele apenas se deitou novamente e fechou os olhos. Ambas sorriram e se retiraram do quarto.

"O Touya está se recuperando rápido, não acha, Sakura?"

"Ele sempre teve uma força de vontade muito grande."

Caminharam pelo longo corredor, até pararem em frente à outra porta. Abriram-na e se surpreenderam ao encontrar duas pessoas que não esperavam. Mizuki estava preparando algumas coisas para o jantar e uma outra jovem a ajudava nessa tarefa.

"Mizuki-sama? Mas hoje era..."

"Está tudo bem, Sakura." A bela mulher sorriu. "Nakuru está me ajudando."

"Nakuru?" Olhou surpresa para a garota de costas. Quando esta se virou, confirmou ser ela.

"Por que a surpresa?" Perguntou Nakuru calmamente, enquanto provava um tempero. "Vocês estavam demorando, então achamos melhor nós mesmas fazermos o jantar." Sorriu alegremente.

"Não tem de ajudar sua mãe com os trabalhos de casa?" Sakura pôs as mãos na cintura, parecendo aborrecida. Era incrível como algumas pessoas não sabiam dar muito valor aos seus pais. Nakuru a olhou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

"Ela pode fazer sozinha."

"Nakuru, você deveria..."

"Por favor, não me venha com sermões também." Interrompeu enquanto colocava uma sopa em algumas tigelas. "Eu já sei o que vai dizer, e você o que vou responder. Se convivesse com minha mãe, você veria o que é bom. Além do mais, ela tem a Naoko para ajudá-la."

"Sua irmã sempre fica com a parte pesada, não?"

"Ah, ela está acostumada. E tem que aprender a fazer tudo direito se quiser casar, afinal ela é muito desastrada. Já eu sou muito habilidosa." Nakuru cruzou os braços e sorriu convencida.

Sakura suspirou, não adiantava falar com ela. Caminhou até a pequena mesa e pegou uma das tigelas. "Eu vou levar pro Touya e..."

"Pode deixar que eu levo!" Nakuru tomou a tigela das mãos da jovem sacerdotisa e caminhou rapidamente para fora. Sakura olhou-a perplexa e com uma grande interrogação na cabeça.

"Eu não entendi."

Nakuru caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, tomando cuidado para não derramar a sopa. Aproximou-se da porta do quarto de Touya e respirou fundo. Abriu-a e entrou, notando que o rapaz estava deitado. Observou-o por um tempo, ele parecia bem calmo quando dormia. Abaixou-se e colocou a tigela ao lado do futon, enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado dele também.

"Cadê a Sakura?" Touya perguntou enquanto se virava para ela. A garota quase pulou com o susto. Ele abriu os olhos e fitou-a.

"Ela me deixou trazer o seu jantar." Murmurou enquanto sorria sem graça. Fora pega no ato dessa vez. Touya tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma forte pontada no ferimento e gemeu. "Deixa que eu ajudo você!" Nakuru colocou a mão direita em suas costas e a esquerda em seu peito. Ele era pesado, mas conseguiu fazê-lo se sentar. Por um instante, Nakuru prendeu a respiração. Afastou-se dele e entregou-lhe a tigela. "Tome."

"Obrigado." Respondeu, ainda a observando, e pegando a tigela de suas mãos. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Nakuru se levantou e saiu do quarto às pressas, deixando o rapaz sozinho.

Encontrou as três sacerdotisas no corredor. Percebeu que apenas a jovem de cabelos cor de mel parecia intrigada com a sua atitude. Sakura estava pronta para perguntar o por que de ter agido daquele jeito, mas Nakuru foi mais rápida.

"Ah, bem, está tarde então já vou indo!" Ela acenou rapidamente e saiu correndo.

"Ei, Nakuru!" Sakura tentou impedi-la, mas ela já nem podia mais ser vista. Suspirou e cruzou os braços. "É impressionante como ela corre rápido."

* * *

A floresta ao seu redor era densa e assustadora. Espalhados pelo chão, restavam corpos de homens mortos. Sakura começou a tremer com aquela visão apavorante. Então notou que ainda havia homens lutando. Observou um homem alto de cabelos negros presos levar vantagem sobre o outro, mais baixo e com cabelos castanhos curtos. Eles usavam armaduras, indicando suas posições como soldados.

Depois de vários golpes desferidos contra ele, o de cabelos castanhos conseguiu avançar e fincou sua espada no peito do outro homem. Este caiu no chão gemendo de dor enquanto seu sangue escorria pelo chão. A sacerdotisa levou a mão aos lábios, mais assustada do que antes. Precisava sair dali logo, mas suas pernas não se mexiam. O jovem soldado então virou-se para ela e fitou-a profundamente com seus olhos cor de mel. Ele arfava muito e possuía vários cortes pelo corpo.

Ele avançou um passo em sua direção, e Sakura respondeu recuando um também. Ele então ergueu o braço esquerdo em sua direção, tentando chamá-la. Mas ele logo fechou os olhos, e seu corpo caiu sobre a grama suja de sangue. Sakura sentiu um grande aperto em seu peito, e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi gritar.

"Não!"

"Sakura! Acorde!" Tomoyo sacudia a outra sem parar, aflita. Logo Sakura abriu os olhos e sentou-se depressa no futon, segurando a têmpora com as mãos. A morena fitou-a muito preocupada.

"O que aconteceu com você, Sakura? Seu grito me assustou muito!"

"Hã?" Olhou-a confusa enquanto tentava pôr seus pensamentos em ordem. Olhou para a porta e percebeu os raios do sol iluminando-a, indicando que já amanhecera. Depois voltou seu olhar para Tomoyo. "Desculpe. É que... tive um pesadelo."

"Pesadelo? Não costuma acontecer com você. Poderia me contar?" Sorriu docemente, tentando reconfortar a amiga.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou apenas me arrumar primeiro."

Tomoyo retirou-se do quarto e Sakura logo trocou suas roupas, indo lavar o rosto depois. Pensava no sonho sem parar. Aquelas imagens pareceram reais demais para um simples pesadelo. E também jamais vira alguém parecido com aquele soldado que tentara se aproximar. Aquele rosto também não saía de sua mente. Alguma coisa nele lhe chamava a atenção, mas não sabia o quê. Logo dirigiu-se com Tomoyo para a entrada do templo e ambas sentaram-se nas escadas. A dona de orbes verdes contou o sonho que tivera e a outra prestara bastante atenção.

"Bem, é isso." Sakura encerrou a narração com um suspirou.

"Hum... É mesmo estranho. Disse-me que nunca viu alguém parecido com as pessoas do sonho." Tomoyo levou a mão ao queixo enquanto pensava. "Então só consigo pensar em uma coisa: uma premonição."

"Premonição? Não acredito que posso ter esse dom." Baixou o olhar.

"Talvez devesse dar mais crédito a si mesma, Sakura." A morena sorriu alegremente e pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro. "É mais forte do que imagina."

"Obrigada, Tomoyo." Retribuiu o sorriso. "Mas... para ser sincera, não gostaria de ver aquilo de novo. Já cuidei de muitos feridos, é verdade, mas aquela cena era muito cruel."

"Não se preocupe tanto, é apenas uma suposição." Levantou-se, sendo imitada pela outra. "Talvez tenha sido apenas um sonho mesmo. Percebi que você tem estado afetada por essa guerra, principalmente por causa de Touya."

"É, acho que sim." Sakura manteve o sorriso enquanto olhava para o céu. A leve brisa fria da manhã tirou-a novamente de seus devaneios. Voltou-se para Tomoyo enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo. "Bem, esqueçamos esse assunto por enquanto. Temos trabalhos a fazer."

"E como." Tomoyo riu. "Mizuki-sama me deu uma lista enorme."

"Então vamos."

Seguiram templo adentro, indo cuidar de suas respectivas tarefas. Mas Sakura ainda continuava a pensar naquele estranho sonho e no estranho rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

* * *

**Olá, pessoal!**

**Bem, começando com algumas explicações... Sim, a versão antiga dessa fic foi deletada. Eu sei que haviam algumas pessoas que a acompanhavam, mas eu não estava contente com ela. Nesse tempo que fiquei sem inspiração para escrever, eu revisei minhas fics antigas e fiquei pensando em como eu pude colocar tanta besteira nessa aqui. Tinha tudo pra ser melhor, mas escrevi muitas coisas sem sentido, então criei coragem e resolvi deletar a antiga. Todos os capítulos serão reescritos, sendo mantidas certas partes, e postarei aos poucos cada um. Quem já leu e for acompanhar de novo, perceberá o quão mudada está, mais séria e um pouco mais pesada. (não nesse sentido...) Espero que gostem dessa nova versão. #smile#**

**Certo, explicações dadas. E aos que estam tendo o primeiro contanto com isso aqui, espero que gostem também. A fic terá magia sim, e quase todos os personagens aparecerão. Se alguém tiver ficado com alguma dúvida, podem perguntar. Críticas são bem vindas, desde que não sejam só esculachos... O próximo capítulo será postado no próximo fim de semana, okay? Bem é isso.**

**Bye, bye!**


	2. Preocupação

**Capítulo 2 – Preocupação**

A manhã transcorrera tranquila e a tarde prometia ser da mesma forma. Percorrendo uma trilha longa e envolta pela floresta, havia dois rapazes montados em seus cavalos. Cavalgavam apressadamente, apesar de aparentarem não ter pressa. Ambos trajavam armaduras por sobre os kimonos desgastados, indicando que eram soldados. Mas no momento eles não estavam indo lutar, e sim transmitir uma mensagem.

Como membros da Facção Takeda, e não possuindo um posto muito alto, atuavam da forma que lhe fosse mandado. E agora iriam transmitir uma mensagem de um superior para um general comandante de algumas tropas da facção que estavam acampados não muito longe dali, e que planejavam atacar os inimigos de guerra. Para eles não era muito interessante fazer isso, mas não podiam contestar.

Passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho novamente, um deles suspirou entediado. Direcionou os orbes castanhos claros para o companheiro e notou em sua face que ele parecia tão entediado quanto. O jovem de cabelos negros bocejou mais uma vez, e fitou o amigo quando percebeu que este o olhava. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu divertido.

"Eu sei que sou bonito, mas homens não são minhas preferências."

"Ah, muito engraçado." O outro fechou a cara e voltou a atenção para o caminho à frente.

"Se quer perguntar algo, não se acanhe."

"Pelo seu tom irônico, prefiro não comentar nada." Fitou-o pelo canto dos olhos, vendo-o alargar o sorriso.

"Ah, irritando-se fácil como sempre. É por isso que adoro pegar no seu pé, Syaoran..." Riu.

"Hunf." Recolheu-se novamente ao silêncio.

O jovem Syaoran Li não era do tipo que gostava muito de brincadeiras, principalmente se ele fosse o alvo. E com o clima tenso que vivia nos últimos meses com certeza não tinha paciência. Constantemente o amigo fazia brincadeiras, justamente para irritá-lo, mas Syaoran não conseguia ficar com raiva dele por muito tempo. Era o único amigo tinha e prezava isso, sua vida social nunca fora muito boa. Mesmo agora, com vinte e um anos, as coisas não tinham melhorado.

Syaoran sempre vivera recluso de certa forma, pois desde pequeno fora induzido ao treinamento militar. Pertencia ao influente clã Li, originário da China. Mas as alianças entre sua família e a facção Takeda estreitaram-se com o começo daquela guerra, e ambos mantinham muito contato. Apesar dos laços familiares, Syaoran não era alguém muito importante na família visto que pertencia a parte mais pobre. E era justamente essa parte que era selecionada para ajudar a facção japonesa, que pagavam uma certa quantia pelo 'empréstimo' dos parentes que atuariam na guerra a seu favor. De certa maneira, eles eram como bonecos, usados e jogados fora.

Isso sempre o irritara. Sentia-se vendido por aquela que dizia ser sua família apenas para ir aquela guerra onde suas chances de morrer eram muito altas. Chegara aquele lugar há pouco mais de dez anos, e a forma como o trataram fora humilhante. Aprendera o idioma na marra, mas ainda tinha uma ponta de sotaque em suas palavras. Apesar de tudo que passara, hoje podia se orgulhar de suas grandes habilidades. Embora aquelas lembranças ainda machucassem.

"Syaoran?" Ouviu o amigo chamá-lo mais uma vez.

"O que é?" Fitou-o novamente.

"Nada, é que você estava com uma expressão estranha."

"Preocupado? Não precisa, estou bem."

"Como se eu não o conhecesse. Mas se não quer falar, tudo bem, respeito isso. Só não quero vê-lo triste, meu amigo." O outro sorriu docemente.

"... Agora eu que digo: homens não são minha preferência, Eriol." Viu o amigo rir e suspirou irritado. Manter aquela conversa não levaria a lugar algum senão mais daquilo. "Melhor prestarmos atenção no caminho."

"Desconfiado como sempre também. Mas dessa vez é uma boa idéia." Piscou para ele.

"Eriol..." Murmurou por entre os dentes, arrancando mais uma risada do outro.

"Tudo bem, agora irei parar."

Uma coisa que Syaoran não conseguia entender era esse humor tão animado dele. Mesmo em plena guerra, mesmo já tendo visto coisas tão horríveis, ele conseguia sorrir como se fosse a coisa mais fácil que existe. De sua parte, era muito raro de se ver.

Conhecera o rapaz havia cinco anos, logo que subiu de posição por conseguir bons resultados nos treinos. Seu nome soava estranho de certa forma, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Não sabia de quais origens vinham, mas nunca quisera perguntar. Eriol já atuava naquele lugar havia dois anos e, sendo apenas um ano mais velho que Syaoran, foi incumbido de guiá-lo. Acostumado a ser tratado de forma grosseira e submissa, ser tratado como um igual e de uma forma quase 'amável' por ele o deixaram atordoado. Não sabia muito sobre Eriol, mas desde aquele dia mantivera a única amizade.

Passou a mão pelo rosto novamente, para limpar o suor que escorria sem parar. Procurou pelo pequeno pote onde guardava sua água, mas tão logo levou-o à boca descobriu que não havia mais nada exceto ar lá dentro. Praguejou em voz baixa. Eriol notou e resolveu dar a sua ao amigo, mas viu que nada havia no seu também.

"Eu até iria lhe oferecer um pouco, Syaoran, mas a minha água também acabou."

"Droga." Fechou os olhos por um momento, pensando, e logo parou seu cavalo.

"O que foi?" Eriol também parou o seu, e observou o outro descer do animal.

"Eu preciso beber alguma coisa agora mesmo. Deve haver alguma fonte ou coisa do tipo por aqui." Amarrou as rédeas num galho de uma árvore. "Você fica vigiando os cavalos."

"Ah, entendi. Você vai procurar água por aí às cegas?" Comentou irônico enquanto descia.

"Melhor do que morrer de sede no meio do caminho." Syaoran pegou o pote do amigo e logo encaminhou-se floresta adentro.

"Só tome cuidado para que não aconteça o mesmo com você enquanto procura." Eriol disse um tom alto para que o outro escutasse. Syaoran já havia saído do seu campo de visão. "Do jeito que ele é teimoso, acredito que não descansará até achar, nem que leve vários dias." Suspirou meio nervoso, mas logo sorriu. "E eu espero aqui feito um tolo..."

* * *

Sakura abriu a porta devagar, tomando cuidado para não derrubar a tigela que levava. Entrou e viu que Touya já estava sentado esperando-a, como todos os dias.

"Bom dia." Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, com um pequeno sorriso. "Trouxe seu desjejum."

"Obrigado." Inclinou a cabeça e pegou o recipiente que ela lhe estendia.

"Como está se sentindo? As dores voltaram?"

"Estou bem melhor." Observou-a pelo canto dos olhos enquanto comia.

"Que bom." O sorriso da jovem aumentou, mas logo deu lugar a uma expressão confusa quando notou o olhar indagador do irmão. "Por que me olha assim?"

Touya ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, terminando de mastigar a pequena porção que levara à boca. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Hã? Por que pergunta isso?"

"Você está estranha, e não vejo o brilho costumeiro em seus olhos." A expressão do rapaz era séria, mas também amável.

"Não precisa se preocupar, não aconteceu nada." Ela sorriu novamente. Touya percebeu a leve hesitação na resposta, provavelmente ela não queria contar para não preocupá-lo. Talvez fosse algo não muito importante, visto que qualquer coisa deixava a irmã preocupada ou tensa.

"Se não quiser contar, tudo bem. Mas saiba que, como seu irmão, estou aqui para protegê-la e ajudá-la." Esboçou um leve sorriso fraternal.

"Obrigado, Touya." Sakura sentiu-se melhor, sorrindo de forma mais verdadeira.

"Terminei." O rapaz fez um pequeno gesto e logo lhe estendeu a tigela. "Obrigado."

"Foi rápido hoje." Ela pegou o objeto e logo levantou-se. "Mais tarde eu volto novamente." Acenou com a cabeça e logo retirou-se do quarto. Viu que Mizuki se aproximava e fez uma leve reverência com a cabeça. "Bom dia, Mizuki-sama."

"Bom dia, Sakura." Respondeu com o habitual sorriso. "Como está Touya?"

"Ah, está se recuperando bem rápido." Sorriu alegremente.

"Que bom. Ah, deixe que eu cuido disso." Pegou o pequeno recipiente das mãos da outra. Sakura ficou confusa e ia dizer algo, mas a outra interrompeu-a. "Está tudo bem. Tomoyo está precisando de ajuda na plantação, poderia ir lá?"

"Ahn... Claro." A jovem fitou-a uma última vez antes de encaminhar-se apressada até os fundos do templo. Era seu dia de cuidar da cozinha, mas já que sua mestra não se importava em trocar então tudo bem. Na verdade seria bom estar na companhia de Tomoyo, assim poderiam conversar enquanto trabalhavam. Mas ainda havia algo que lhe chateava, e Touya percebera isso. As cenas daquele sonho permaneciam em sua mente, e o que a amiga dissera logo cedo também a deixavam um tanto nervosa. Mas, por enquanto, não queria ter que pensar nem no sonho nem no rapaz do mesmo, que a olhara de forma tão perturbadora.

* * *

Havia começado a caminhar apenas há poucos minutos, mas Syaoran se sentia exausto. Os últimos dias haviam sido cansativos, passavam o dia todo cavalgando e paravam malmente à noite para dormir. Apesar da monotonia, sabia que devia ficar muito atento pois poderiam haver inimigos em qualquer lugar, esperando uma chance para atacar. Já andava com passos mais lentos dessa vez, sentindo a brisa suave. Apesar do cansaço sentira falta de caminhar dessa forma, quase despreocupadamente.

Depois de mais alguns minutos caminhando, logo achou o que queria. Surpreendeu-se com a visão daquele pequeno lago, provavelmente formado das tantas chuvas da região. Apressou-se em seu caminho e apoiou-se na perna direita quando se abaixou. Olhou para seu reflexo por alguns segundos, e não gostou muito do que viu. Estava abatido, magro e com a pele levemente queimada pelo sol. Desistiu de se olhar e levou uma das mãos até a água, trazendo um pouco aos seus lábios. Repetiu o gesto várias vezes até saciar sua sede. Depois juntou água com as duas mãos e jogou no rosto, para amenizar o calor.

Logo depois encheu os dois potes com água. Sentindo que não havia mais nada a fazer, se levantou e decidiu retornar, novamente a passos lentos. O motivo já não era nem mesmo o cansaço, simplesmente não tinha pressa. Queria aproveitar mais alguns minutos longe da sela do cavalo. Sentiu algo cair sobre seu cabelo e logo parou, sacudindo-o com uma mão. Algo de cor clara começou a cair devagar e ele o segurou com a mesma mão. Fitou aquilo um tanto quanto confuso, era uma pétala de flor de cerejeira. Uma pequena e delicada pétala rosada.

Olhou para todas as árvores ao seu redor e não viu nenhuma cerejeira por perto. Aquilo o deixou mais confuso ainda. De onde quer que tenha vindo, trazida pelo vento, foi de um lugar distante dali. Girou-a com os dedos, ainda observando-a, mas logo jogou-a no chão. Era algo sem importância. Retomou a atenção ao caminho à frente, sem notar que pisara na pequena pétala, desmanchando e sujando-a.

* * *

Já fazia um bom tempo desde que o sol se escondera e dera lugar à lua. Syaoran e Eriol cavalgavam apressados, ficar no meio da floresta escura não era uma coisa que lhes agradava. O jovem moreno ocasionalmente olhava para o céu, observando as estrelas. Além de serem seu guia, ele podia admirá-las assim. Syaoran bocejou por um longo tempo, enquanto tentava se manter alerta.

"Ouvi um sinal de sono?"

"Eu diria que você está ouvindo demais."

"Admito que seu orgulho me surpreende. É tamanho que você não assume nem mesmo estar com sono."

"... É que simplesmente não estou." Syaoran continuou sem dar o braço a torcer, com uma expressão nervosa e os olhos fixos à frente. Mas algo chamou sua atenção. À sua esquerda, ele viu um pequeno facho de luz brilhando atrás de alguns galhos de árvores. "Eriol, me diga que está vendo aquilo também."

"Aquilo o quê?" Eriol olhou para a direção indicada, intrigando-se também. "Parece uma tocha... espere, vamos chegar mais perto." Puxou as rédeas do cavalo e começou a se aproximar do local, acompanhado do chinês. Ambos se surpreenderam com a visão.

Não havia apenas uma tocha ali, havia mais outra do lado oposto à que viram. E as duas situavam-se no topo de uma longa escada de pedras brancas. Mais ao fundo, porém não tão iluminado, uma modesta construção se erguia, sobre um pequeno morro. Um templo.

* * *

**#entrando disfarçadamente#**

**Eu jurei a mim mesma que não demoraria e levei meses... eu simplesmente não conseguia reescrever e estive metida em outras coisas que me tomavam bastante tempo. Desculpas a quem estava lendo pela demora! Depois desses meses todos longe do eu percebi como esse site fez falta. Vou tentar voltar à ativa, como nos velhos tempos, e postar mais frequentemente. Acreditem, apesar de demorar a postar, eu amo escrever fics de animes! (ninguém perguntou, mas enfim...) Não preciso dizer o quanto gosto dessa fic, e vou tentar dar um pouco de prioridade à ela já que sei que serão poucos capítulos até... falando em capítulo, sei que esse ficou curto, mas logo eles aumentam de novo. .-.'**

**Bem, obrigada à: _Gheisinha Kinomoto, aggie18, Dead Lady _e _Paola_ pelas primeiras reviews! Eu realmente pensei em primeiro reescrever e depois repostar, mas isso foi uma forma de ganhar tempo pra planeja melhor o fim dela. #morre# Por enquanto é isso, e vou tentar ser mais rápida agora. Se eu demorar de novo me esfolem. XD Até a próxima.**


End file.
